


Fan Art for Beauty in the Bullet shells.

by Caramel604



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel604/pseuds/Caramel604
Summary: Basically it's just art.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fan Art for Beauty in the Bullet shells.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkflamej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflamej/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beauty in a Bullet's Shell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564020) by [Darkflamej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflamej/pseuds/Darkflamej). 



> Alright so I have no idea if this is gonna work or not but I hope you enjoy! I just can't express enough how much I love this fanfiction. Your work is just over the moon phenomenal, and I really hope that you get the recognition you deserve.  
> Any who, if this doesn't work I'll try again through some other means like Discord or Instagram. We'll see. :)

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dL6T3kgC1kcgdVh2TwohjN_IbJKGzNA4/view?usp=sharing https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MMZ2vCYYxrIwZZ6PRzsDyiLjvwevSZ5g/view?usp=sharing


End file.
